


Freaks

by justkidnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Old Age, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Levi and Jean in an explicit relantionship, what goes on?





	

Levi shrieked, eyes large and grey with shock as a hand grabbed onto his wrist and pinned him to the brick wall.

 

“ _Mr.Ackerman_ ,” a voice purred in his ear.

 

It was that familiar wicked voice that used to taunt him during his days in the survey corps. Chills crawled up his spine as the voice continued to hum into his ear.

 

“ _Jean_ ,” Levi growled.

 

The boy chuckled and bit Levi’s earlobe, swiping his tongue up to the golden earring.  He played with the jewelry between his teeth then pulled away, looking down at Levi's flustered face, “Can I take you to my dorm, tonight?”

 

Levi ripped his hand from the tight grasp and turned his face away from Jean, crossing his arms.

 

“Why do you want that?”

 

Jean smirked and put a finger below Levi’s chin, forcing his gaze back, “I think you know,” he said menacingly, brushing a thumb over the man’s lip.

 

Levi shivered and blinked wearily.  In all honesty, Levi was drained of energy and not in the mood for this.  But the young man was going to be persistent.  

 

Besides, it wasn’t the first time Levi agreed to Jean’s perverted antics.

 

~

 

“You’ll wake the neighbors Levi, _shh_.”

 

The phrase irked Levi but he ended up slapping a hand over his mouth anyways to muffle all the obscene sounds coming from his throat.   Then besides his inability to keep quiet, he was powerless to the tears streaming down his cheeks with the way Jean handled him. 

 

As his knuckles began to whiten from gripping the bed sheets, his body shook until the hand from his mouth dropped to squeeze the pillow, “ _J-Jean-_ ” Levi moaned

 

The younger man groaned hoarsely, jerking into Levi relentlessly causing Levi to stumble forward into the mattress from force.

 

“ _Uh-_ ” Levi stifled a gasp, “Ah-!”

 

Jean pulled out quickly then flipped Levi to lay on his back, prying his trembling legs apart. 

 

Levi whimpered when Jean rushed to slam into him again, Levi choking on his own noises of pleasure and head clouded with thrill.  He wrapped his legs around Jean’s waist and dug his nails down the length of his back as Jean sped up, his thrusts becoming more assertive while Levi began to tighten around him.  

 

A final erotic moan fell from Levi’s lips as he came, soiling the bed with lust.  Levi swallowed and exhaled and his body fell limp, Jean pulling out for the last time. 

 

He then rolled to lay beside Levi, their eyes meeting as well as their lips for a sloppy kiss, intertwining their tongues in contentment, lax and calm.


End file.
